koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Geten no Hana Special CD Koi Meguri
Geten no Hana Special CD Koi Meguri (下天の華 スペシャルCD 恋めぐり, roughly translated as "Flower of the Human World Special CD Romantic Episodes") is the CD exclusive to the Premium and Treasure Box editions of Geten no Hana. It has character monologues –which are meant to be heard after clearing the focal character's personal route– and a selection of the game's soundtrack. The Treasure Boxset includes a copy of the CD's script and accompanying illustrations for the monologues which could be placed into a slot for a wall scroll calendar. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Masaya Matsukaze - Nobunaga Oda *Kenji Nojima - Mitsuhide Akechi *Showtaro Morikubo - Hideyoshi Hashiba *Kenshō Ono - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Ranmaru Mori *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Master Translations Yume ni Furu Hana "Flower Falling into Dreams" Nobunaga: "Cherry blossom blizzard, huh. A sight which demonstrates the short splendor of a flower's life. Perhaps that is why it is considered to be so enchanting. Now then, I'm going to ride a skiff around here. But what about you? Care to join me in my plans to relish the view?" "Wait. Turn your face towards me... Don't run away. You've got petals stuck in your flower hairpin there. Here I thought to go through the trouble of taking them out myself, and still I displease you. Look, in your hair too... Resign yourself to me. Hold still. Hmph, so now I get lucky with you. Letting me touch you now... Not yet. Don't make a single move. I'll back away once I'm done. There's one over your eye here. Shut your eyes." "There, got it. Hmph, it's so alluring to see you being so docile. It's no wonder why the cherry blossoms would want to fall upon you. But, the only one allowed to be in your eyes is me. So, don't run away from me." (splash and bubbling sounds) "Hey, you're messing up the river's reflection when you splash your face in it. What a wild woman. Calm down and accept my affections for you." "...Hey, the scattering petals truly are beautiful. And so is this peach colored river around us. It's as though we've drifted into the spectacle of dreams. I can't remember the last time I felt such calm and comfort. Spent every waking moment working for the land's unification that I would never find a time to rest." "What's wrong? You got quiet... It's fine. You don't have to say anything. Words can't express your thoughts that I can feel within my heart. I've waited so long for the day when I could meet a woman like you. That's why I never want to let you go. All I ask is that you stay with me, for as long as this dream lasts." Toraware no Kotori "Captive Little Bird" Mitsuhide: "Breathtaking. The moonlight on this mountain path is exquisite, but these torii paving the way are quite the sight as well. Somehow surreal, as though it is a beauty only meant to be seen in dreams." "(chuckles) This takes me back. If I recall correctly, I first met you on a night with a lovely moon like this. I had called for a shinobi and was waiting for the silent bird to come. I'm glad to have been captured by you then. I should thank the gods for bringing my little bird and I together." "Hmm? Why do you look so surprised? Is it so strange for me to have faith in the deities around us? How rude of you. I'm the most devout believer of anyone in that castle." "(chuckles) You don't believe me? Even though I had written a fortune to ensure we would meet during these many wars. Before you came, I wrote my fortune not too long ago. What was it about? (chuckles) I figure even you could surmise what it was. To clarify, it wasn't about you. I don't need the gods' help dealing with you." (steps closer) "If Fate was what brought us together, then I shall be with you for as long as Fate desires. You can do whatever or think whatever you want; I won't let you go. Act accordingly to my thoughts. Of course, you have no complaints, yes? I'll need to seal those naughty lips of yours if you protest." "... You don't object? Good grief, you're only obedient during times like this. How boring. No choice then, I'll have to retreat for now... Is that what you thought I would say? (chuckles) Too bad for you. Lips can be used for more than just sealing. I'll teach you now. Close your eyes." Yukemuri Bojou "Yearning in the Sauna" Hideyoshi: "Here it is, Princess. This shack's the place. The steam from the hot springs is welled up in there. It'll warm you up real good. Come on, let's get in." (door slides) "Careful to not bump your head against the low ceiling. Well then, ladies first. Whew, it's steamy in here. Oh, can't let this warm goodness escape. Gotta shut the door. It'll get darker in here, but no worries." (door shuts) "There we go. ...I told you it'd get darker in here. Don't tell me that you're so sheepish that you're scared of the dark too? Huh? You're scared of something else now? Ha ha~, you're pretty good at reading a man's thoughts. Can't blame you for thinking like that in a place like this. Alone in a small room, away from the public view, both dressed in light clothing, all logical restraints ready to melt away in this heat... Right?" (push) "(laughs) I'm joking! I won't do anything so relax! Come on, let's find a spot to get comfy. There's some steam comin' from that corner there." (steps) "Phew, this is the life! The heat's really sinking in now. I told you earlier that the source of this steam is a hot springs, right? It's not just any hot springs though; it's one of the three that's been around since ancient times. The gods granted it to us for all of humanity to rest their bodies and enjoy, supposedly. They say it's been around since Kannon Bodhisatava's tim–ah, whoa, whoa, whoa, Princess! You're a mess! Your hair and eyes are gettin' soaked and foggy like a haze. Calling to me like a flower's scent or maybe like the light of an autumn moon." "Hey, Princess. I know I was the one who said, but do you think we could do away with my promise to not do anything? Princess? Ha, you'd rather doze off than reply? Your cute little eyes are trying so hard not to close. Steam must've melted away the stress on you. Go ahead, take a nap. Don't worry, I'll wake you up before we overheat in here." "(chuckle) That was fast. Out like a light. Must've been tired. Still, what an innocent sleeping face she has. Would be fine by me if she could be like this all the time. But you're too serious to let yourself loose, huh. Hey, Princess, listen to me from your little dreamland. Let your body pains and heart aches melt away in this steam. Don't let a single awful thing remain tucked in there. Got that? Not that you could have the heart to let a single part of your suffering go though. But, even if you never did, I'll be there to warm you up. I'll always be here to nuzzle you close and comfort you again. So you have nothing to worry about. Sweet dreams, Princess." Hidamari Sanpo "Walk in the Sunshine" Ieyasu: "Please look over there. It's a flock of ducks. One, two, three... Ah, ten of them! They look adorable swimming across the water, don't they?" "That reminds me. The bird from the other day was about their size. Oh, when I was resting at a tea shack the other day, I saw a cute bird flying over and chased after it. ...That sounds like me? Do I normally do that with birds? Very often, huh. ...Well, thinking on it now, maybe you're right. I'll do my best to be more careful for now on." "Ah, about that. I was happy to have had ran after it, but I had completely forgotten to pay my bill and the owners misunderstood me, and they got angry with me. Ah, of course, I paid for my purchase when I returned. It's just, I felt so sorry for causing them any sort of inconvenience." "It certainly is strange. It is an embarrassing story, but seeing your smile makes me glad that it happened. I think so highly of your elegant smile, your song-like voice and your tinier-than-mine body that I can't take my eyes away. Ah, that must be it. It's because I thought you would appreciate it that I wanted to chase that bird." "...That didn't sound like the usual me? (chuckles) True. If we were in the manor, I normally wouldn't be able to say something like this. But it's a day with such lovely weather and I feel so at ease spending it with you that I just wanted to say it. Ah, do my words perhaps trouble you? ...I'm glad." (quacking) "Ah, the ducks came back. Good day to you. It's such a nice sunny day, isn't it? I knew it. I like enjoying the scenery with you and seeing you enjoy yourself. Please keep smiling beside me in the days to come." Noryou "Beating the Summer Heat" Ranmaru: "Come. We will arrive at our location once we pass this hill. Here it is. This is the waterfall. It may be small, but the waters have a long history for being one of the coolest places to rest during the summer. Oh, of course it is renowned for reflecting the beauty of the four seasons, such as the cherry blossoms of the spring and the spices of autumn. If it would please you, would you permit me to escort you here again when the cherry blossoms are in bloom? I would like to if I were given the chance, yet if you don't wish it... Thank heavens." "Ah, please refrain from stepping too close to the waterfall. ...Why you ask? The ground around here has poor footing. What would happen if you were to slip and fall? ...Wha-What person would dive headfirst into a waterfall!?" (splash) "Du... eh? She's gone! Wh-where are you?" (splash) "Wah! Suddenly your face emerges from the water! A-Ah-ha! I'm onto you now. Now I imagine you must have used your transformation technique. Yes, and you are quite the capable shinobi who can shape-shift into a frog at will. However, I would request if you would please avoid using that particular technique in front of me. The reason... you ought to be well aware of it." "Who said you can be smiling so gleefully? Ah, wait, there is merit to be found in your actions. We have made the journey to cool down here; it would be a shame to not enjoy it. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to at least rest our feet in it. I as well will take a dip." (splash) "(sigh) It's cold and refreshing, isn't it? (laughs) I swear, you're always full of surprises. However, I believe I was right to have come here with you. I got to see your radiant smile which is brighter than this pure spring." Koi no Oshie "Teaching Love" Momoji: "What's wrong? Why're you curled up? Tired already? You keep sitting like this in the snow, your waist will freeze. Stand up at once." (tap tap) "What? You can't throw your kunai correctly? Don't feed me complaints. You're expected to live up to your reputation as the last survivor of the Fujibayashi family, so persevere and keep improving yourself. Now, once more, from the beginning. You spoiled brat. You don't get to call me slave driver. Every master has the right to be strict with their student. You can look at me with those eyes all you want; I still won't be merciful. You want to become a reputable kunoichi soon too, didn't you? ...(sigh) Yeah, that's the spirit." "By the way, how old are you this year? ...Right. It's nearly time for you to learn the required kunoichi techniques for leading men astray... I was mumbling to myself. Pay no heed if you didn't hear it." "...But this is a serious problem. You have nice, docile eyes, but using your charms and trading your body is still far beyond you. Rather, it's more likely you would be duped by the man you're trying to seduce. Far too dangerous!" "There's one piece of advice I want for you to know. Listen, as a kunoichi and as a shinobi first and foremost, you must never easily fall for a guy, no matter how good he may seem to you. I'm saying this now: I'm dead serious. If you begin to like someone, you will forget the mission. Love is a force powerful enough to do that. You mustn't let your eyes focus on some guy or easily give your lips away to him. Never be a victim to mistaken love." "...You say that I have already fallen for you? Right now, I'm praising you as a father would a daughter. It's not that I have fallen in love with you or anything. Anyway, remember well what I just told you. ...Yeah, until you leave Iga and become a reputable kunoichi, you should be honest and open only before me. Got that?" Category: Dramas